Can't Run Away From The Past DISCONTINUED
by MistressSilverWings
Summary: Serena is distracted by another battle, and she shows up late for the Inners' battle. They yell at here, so she walks. Goes to the USA with the Outers, and lets her true self shine through.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon and never will.The only thing I own is the plot.Ohh, yea this is for Gulsah! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Can't Run Away From The Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena you complete ditz, I can't believe you bothered to show up to the battle AFTER Amy almost died!" yelled Rei.  
  
Serena had been late to many of the fights lately, because every time she headed to a battle with the inner Scouts, it seemed that the outers needed her help with their own yoma.She hadn't told the Inners about it because she didn't think they needed to worry about another enemy.It wasn't like they worried about every scrape she got but she knew that if she told them now, they would get mad and demand to know why they weren't included in the new "scout bissnes".   
  
Plus if they knew that Serena got hurt at almost every battle with the new enemy, they would tell her not to fight.Think that she wasn't strong enough(AN:You can tell that I don't like the Inner Scouts, huh?) and tell her she couldn't be of any help.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Serena said in a wisper, too tired to go into her usual whining fit, so they wouldn't be supisious.  
  
"Well sorry isn't about to make-up for the fact that Amy almost DIED!" Lita all but screamed.  
  
"Yes, Serena you should be ashamed of yourself. You are no leader. you never were, and you never will be!" said Mina.  
  
During all of the yelling, Serena just stood  
  
The four Inner Scouts shared a glance wityh each other and then Rei walked up in front of serena and ::smack:: hit her a cross the face."We want you out of the Scouts, Serena, as well as stepping down from your postion as Princess.There had to have been a mistake, because you will never amount to anything! Much less a Princess.And besides one day you will slip up when it really counts and frankly we don't want ot doe because of some stupide mistake that you will make in the future!" said Rie with a finalty that made serena VERY mad.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"inquried Serena in a soft, deadly voice.  
  
"About four weeks, maybe longer for some of us."said Ami, in a matter-of-fact-voice.  
  
"Four weeks? It took yall just four weeks to deside to drop me as your leader, Princess and FRIEND? Or, wait a minute, was I ever actually a friend to any of you?"Serena demanded angerily.  
  
"Yes..."the Scouts answered in unison, not answering her last question.  
  
Serena loked behind the Scouts at Tuxedo Mask, to see what he thought of all of this shit."I have suported the scouts in their judgement of you, since the begenning." he said.  
  
She couldn't believe it.Yet as she looked around at all of the faces in the park, she saw that they were all very serious.It wasn't a dream, that she could just wake up from.No, this was real.  
  
'I can't believe I ever thought of any of you guys as my friends! Because you are definitly NOT any friends of mine! Friends don't only look at a persons faults, friends don't make stupide and rash plans to over-throw their friends! FRIENDS LET FRIENDS EXSPLAIN WITHOUT THINKING THEY KNOW EVERYTHING, THAT THEY HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA ABOUT!."screamed Serena.Then in a much softer voice she told them," I hope you know that kicking me out will only make it harder.None of you have EVER even defeated a yoma without me!"  
  
That said she turned around and walked out of that park and out of their lives, for a very long time.  
  
As Serena walked out of the park, the scouts saw by the light of the moon, Serena's body was covered from wounds.Wounds that were old and wounds that were very, very recent.They didn't call her back, because they were too stunned to say anything or much less move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Serena reached her house she sat on the porch to deside what to do.  
She was going to run away, far away.  
She went into the house and packed all she would need into her sub-space pocket and wrote letters to the scouts and Darien and the cats.Next she called the airport and got a plane ticket to America.She got her stuff loaded, kissed her family good-bye and left for the Outers mansion.they needed to know what was going on with their Princess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats all for now. Hope it was good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm here with chapter two! This chap will be much longer and I hope yall like it.  
  
  
  
Can't Run Away The Past-Chapter 2  
  
  
As Serena drove to the Outer's mansion her thought kept drifting back to what the girls and Darien had said to her and she got angry again."What gives them the right to say all those things? Its not my fault we have to battle two enemys and they are too ignorint to know about it.They would fall over from fright if they saw some of the attakes these new monsters have! Well if they don't want me thats fine! They never knew the real me anyway, even in the Silver Millinium!" she said out loud to herself angerily.  
  
It was true, the Scouts of the Inner Planets id not know the real Serena because she hid herself from them.  
  
The real deal was that she was actually not a reincarnation of Princess Serenity, she was the same serenity now as she was way back when.Back in the end of the Silver Millinium, Queen Selenity did use most of her power to make sure that the children of the Moon were re-born in the future, all except one.  
  
Queen Selenity used the very last of her power to turn Serenity into an infant and send her forward into the future.Serena (AN:Her nick-name in both times, used now in the present as a cover name to hide her from enemies, I mean just how many people have the name Serenity?) lived in an orfanage untill she was 12. Finally she was adopted by the Tuskino's but she refused to take their last name.(AN:In my story Serena always had the name Serenity Crystal Lunaria, she just used Serena, and everyone just thought her Mom had devorced and then re-married.) She was sent into the future instead of re-born because it was un-clear when the Nega-Verse would attake and because she was a Goddess, she couldn't die to be re-born anyway.  
  
Serena's powers were also alot stronger than the Inner Scouts had thought, infact she had more power in her pinky than all of the Inner Scouts combined. She used attakes against the Nega-Verse that she had known since she was FIVE on the Moon Kingdom.And they were still powerful enough to defeat Nega-Verse monsters.  
The reason she did not use her more powerful attakes around the scouts was because if she did it would give her away.If she were to act like her real self around anyone but Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, or Setsuna they would see that she was smater than Ami, had more physic powers than Rei, could kick Lita's ass without breaking a sweat, and had much more leadership skills than Mina.Then they would exspect way too much of her and treat her like a thing and not a person, or a friend.  
  
When she walked up to the door and rang a bell Michiru answered "Hello, how ca...." she trailed off in shock as she opeaned the door to a very brusied up Serena, " Holly shit Sere, what happend to you??"  
  
"I'll tell you when we round up the rest of you guys." said serena as she headed toward the living room.Michiru trailed behind her.  
When everyone came doenstars and found places to sit, Serena in the middle of the couch with Haruka on her right holding one of her hands, Michiru on her left holding her other hand and also checking over her visible wounds with her eyes. Setsuna and Hotaru were sitting in the chairs that were on both sides of the couch.  
  
"Serena began, "Well what happend was I got a call from Rei on my comunicator telling me there was an attake at Moonlight Park.I was on my way there when I got held up by another one of those damn demons! I tried to call you guys but the demon sent out a blast that trashed it.That meant I couldn't call the Inner Scouts to make up a quick excuse as to why I would be late.Luckly I beat it pretty soon, and then headed over to the Park to defeat the yoma, but I guess Ami had gotton hurt I could get there and the Inners blamed me for it.  
  
"You mean they just started blaming you for Ami getting hurt? Where was Tux Boy?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yes they blamed me," continued Serena," and Tuxedo Mask was there but I'm guessing he didn't do anything to help. After that they started to harp on me about all the faults they think I have and basicly said I was worthless. They said they wanted me off the team and to step down as Princess. Also they were never my friends, no one said it but I knew thats what they thought. I asked them if they really meant it and they said yes and Rei slapped me. After that I got really mad and yelled that I couldn't believe I ever thought they were my friends and that they didn't understand. Then I walked." finished Serena.  
  
"I always knew Rei was a pissy bitch! She will regret ever saying any of those things and so will then rest of them!" said Haruka abit loudly.  
  
"Don't ::giggle:: worry about it Haruka, I feel alot better now, so don't worry." said Serena, abit happier now.  
  
"Oh ok, fine." huffed Haruka, who had been looking forward to a game of Kick-The-Inner-Senshi's-Asses'.  
  
"Anyway the main reason I came here is that one, I need you to heal me Hotaru, I'm too weak to do it myself. And two, I am planning on moving to the US, and I was hoping that you guys could come with me?" asked Serena.  
  
"Sure Serena, we'd love to go with you, after all where you go, we go."said Setsuna smiling.  
  
"Thanks you guys" said Serena," now all we need to do is get my wounds cleaned up and healed and then I must send out the letters that I wrote to the Senshi, Darien, and the cats. I already have our tickets bought for a flight that will take us to New York at 5:00 am tomorrow.  
  
"What does the cats think about all of this, Serena?"asked Michiru.  
  
"Same thing the other scouts do." answered Serena.  
  
"Hmmmp!! What do those little furballs know!" exclaimed Hotaru.  
  
Everyone laughed at that and then went to do the things that needed to be done.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning while Serena and the Outers were on the plane to New York, the other scouts were just heading to the Temple to read the letters they had found.Rei read the letter addressed to the scouts out loud.......  
  
Dear Scouts,  
Well I hope yall are all happy now! Since all of you didn't want me around I left. And   
don't even think about trying to find me cause you can't!  
I will never tell you where I went and neither will the Outer Scouts because they came with me and Sets-chan made sure that all links will be blocked. That includes our ex-soulmate link Darien!  
Now I have a few things to say to each of you,  
Ami- I can't believe you never figured it out! I am just as smart as you are if not smarter! And even if I wasn't you didn't have to remind   
me every single day! It hurt to think that one of my (now ex-) best friends thought I was an airheaded blonde! Don't ya think it was just a little weird that I could be an almighty Princess, yet couldn't pass a class?  
  
Lita- never was strong enough for you was i? well let me tell you something, I am stronger than you, I chose to act weak around you senshi so you wouldn't suspect something.Guess I fooled you then! Hope you have a happy life knowing what a shitty friend you are.  
  
Mina- I have just one thing to say to you, you are the leader now, isn't that what you always wanted!  
  
Rei- You know i used to think of you as my best-friend/ How stupide was I? Also Darien is now yours, I never loved him anyway. Why? Because I always knew he loved you more than me.Hope he makes you happy! Ha! Now you two don't have to sneak around to see him.Don't be surprized, I knew it was happening from the begenning.  
  
Luna- I hate you, you were always putting me down when I needed you the most.  
  
Artimas- Ok, you are a CAT, Mina is a HUMAN, get the point?  
  
Darien- I always knew you loved Rei and Rini and not me.Also guess what? We never were meant to be after all, maybe way back when, but not in this lifetime! And the best part!, Rini is not my daughter she is yours and Rei's. Fits doesn't it?This is destiny as it was meant to be.  
  
Everyone- We might meet again, ya never know.But if I come back just know this, I will NEVER forgive any of you! You had your chance and blew it many times over.  
  
Serenity Crystal Lunaria,  
Princess of the Moon, Sun, and Star Kingdom  
  
  
All the scouts were shocked with this letter and just sat staring at each other, Everybody thinking the same thing ' I blew it, she trusted me and I blew it'.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
FINALLY!!! I finished chapter two!!! YAY for me!!!! 


	3. Leaving Home

Hello All! I'm back with chapter 3!!!! Anyone who is reading some of my other stories, I promise that they will be updated soon!  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon and never will, but if I did I would get rid of Darien, cause he is such a prick!No offence to people who like him.  
  
The ages of people when this story starts are...  
  
Serena-18  
Rei-18  
Amy-17  
Lita-18  
Mina-17  
Michiru-20  
Haruka-19(I remember in the anime it said that Haruka was a year younger than Michiru, but in every class with her.)  
Setsuna(looks)-23  
Hotaru-15  
Darien-23  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
Can't Run Away From The Past-chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at the Outer's Mansion, Serena and woke up at 4:00am.Her wounds had been healed so she felt very refreashed and alert.  
  
The night before everything had been packed.But no bags or siutcases were to be seen, because it had all been packed in sub-space pockets.Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were still asleep, Serena had gotton up this early because she needed a change.Not only to hide herself from the Inners, cats, and Darien but also because she had always hated her look.It was too inccoent, and just screamed immature.Which she wasn't, really.  
  
She got out of bed and went ot stand in front of the floor-length mirror.Her hair was still up in those stupid buns and she was still wearing what she had been before the yoma attake, her high-school uniform.(AN:I never did say how old she was did I?Well now she is 18 and when time passes you will know how old she is.)  
Her eyes were still very bright blue,that had never changed.  
  
Serena thought in her mind how she wanted to look, the inner her.Still looking in the mirror she changed her eyes to a dark yellow color.Like a cat's eyes are, Serena's eyes now looked just like a cats.(AN:If some of yall are wondering how she is doing this, she is very powerful in magic remember?????Lets just say that she can basicly do anything she wants by magic, but she doesn't have to say spells or anything.)  
  
Next, she changed her skin color, instead of it being pale like milk, she changed it so that it was almost like a dark copper color.It didn't look shiny or fake though, it looked as if she had lived in Hawai all her life.  
Now her hair, what do with her hair?She had always secretly hated, but had to keep it that way because of Lunarian tradition.  
  
'Now', she thought to herself,'I'm the last reamaining Lunarian in the Universe, so I guess that means I can do whatever the hell I want!' Serena thought cheerfully.  
  
Looking in the mirror again, she closed her eyes and consantrated, and when she looked in the mirror again, her hair was very diffrent.It was still long, about down to mid-thigh length, but it was......purple, dark purple.It really clashed with her new look well, cause the dark purple of her hair brought out the color of her now-yellow eyes.Just for fun, she added a little something extra to her new hair, a long silver streak that was about 5 inches in wedth.It went from sclap to the botton of her hair.It was in the place where her bangs would be.  
  
Now, what else did she want? Ohhh, yes, peircings! She had always wanted to get ear rings and things like that, but never could because her earth-parents had for-bid her to do anything like that untill she was 20.  
  
Closeing her eyes once more and consantrating, when she opened them and saw that she now had her ears, tounge, and belly-botton peirced.Each ring was the same color, silver.  
  
As for clothes, she already had an outfit laid out on the dresser, thanks to Setsuna, she also had a whole new wordrobe in her sub-splace pocket.As for her old stuff, she had left it at her parents house.Her new outfit was more comfortable, it consisted of a dark purple tank-top with silver stars on it.Serena's pants were baggy black hip-huggers, and for shoes, polished black army boots that went up to the middle of her shins.Her nails were dark purple too.  
  
"Well I guess I should go downstairs now, everybody must be up by now and starting breakfast.I wonder if they will like my new look?Hmmm, Setsuna will have probably know what was gonna happend all along, Haruka will pitch a fit about my clothes being too revealing and my rings too plentyful, Michiru will mostlikely give tips on make-up and such, and Hotaru I know will like it cause she likes dark colors."she said outloud to herself.  
  
Then she turned and went out of the room and walked downstairs, ready to start her new life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down in the kitchen only Setsuna, Michiru, and a barely awake Haruka were eating breakfast. Michiru had made toast, eggs, and bacon, and it was all almost gone.Thanks to Haruka.  
  
"Haruka! Leave the rest of the food alone! We have two more people here who still need to eat!"she playfully scolded her.  
Haruka sulkily went back to the table and picked up her cup of coffe and began to drink it.  
  
There was a plesent confersation going on between Michiru and Setsuna when suddenly it came to dead halt.Haruka looked up from her swirling coffe and saw that everyone was looking toward the stairs near the front of the kitchen.What she saw made her choke on the coffe she had just tried to swallow.It was Serena, looking way diffrent that normal.  
  
Everyone was too busy staring at Serena to notice hotaru comming in sleepily from her room downstairs.The poor girl almost fell over in shock after she saw Serena.Then Hotaru let out an excited squeal from where she stood and that was what finally drew the other oqupents of the rooms' eyes from Serena.  
  
"Serena I love your new look! Its definitly you!"exclaimed the younger girl to Serena.  
  
"Yea, Serena you look great! Maybe I can give some of the make-up I have to make you look even better!"said Michiru enthusiasticly.Serena just laughed and rolled her eyes knowingly.  
  
"GREAT!!! She doesn't::choke:: look GREAT! Look at::cough:: those clothes! Setsuna where the hell::hack:: did you get such skanky things you call clothes! No! I::wease:: will not allow you to go out in puplic dressed like some::choke:: hooker!!!"screamed an enraged Haruka.  
  
Everyone at the table and the people standing up burst out laughing after Haruka stopped yelling.It was halirious to see someone who was usually very in-control go berserk over something as trivous as clothes.  
  
What are you all laughing at, I'm serious! She will not go one step outside even if I have to personally watch her all day myself!"Haruks yelled once more.  
  
"Well that might be hard to do seeing as that outfit and what is in her sub-space pocket are the only clothes that will fit her here.Mine, Michiru's and your clothes are to big for her.And Hotaru's are too small.", said Setsuna smugly,"Plus we are not going to be here all day, we have a flight to catch in 45 minutes."  
  
Haruka looked like she was about to say something more but desided otherwise when she saw the glare Michiru was sending her that just screamed, say anything else and you will be sleeping on the couch for a month! So Haruka just sat in her chair sulking once more.  
  
Suddenly Hotaru came over to where Serena was sitting(AN:You didn't exspect her to stand all the time did you?) and just looked at her for a moment before asking a small voice,"Serena just because you changed your look that doesn't mean that you will act diffrently does it?I don't want you to change, I like you just the way you are!"  
  
Serena looked compassionetly at the younger girl who was trying not to cry.She smiled softly and gathered Hotaru up in a hug.  
  
"Of course I won't act any diffrently! You know that beauty is only skin deep and I will always be the Serena that you guys know.I will always be your princess."she wispered the last part, more to herself than to the Outers.  
  
"Ok, I feel alot better now."said Hotaru smiling.  
  
Touching as this was Setsuna noticed the time (AN:LOL!), 4:25, and that if they were going to catch their flight, they had better leave soon.  
  
"Well, guys the time has come and we must leave now to catch our flight."said Setsuna.  
  
Everyone got up from the table and headed out to the car(AN:They had already put all their stuff in their sub-space pockets before they came down to eat.) and got in.  
  
It was about a 15 minute ride to the airport and everone was mostly quit during the trip, all pensive about leaving the place they had all grown up in.Soon, too soon for some, Haruka pulled the car into an empty part of the parking lot at the AirPort.Checking to make sure no one was looking she used her magic powers to shrink the car so small it would go in her sub-space pocket easily.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~In The Airport~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Walking into the building and just sitting down on the waiting chairs proved to be one of the hardest things Serena had ever done in her life, here she was about to leave the only home she had ever known in this lifetime.She knew that she should feel great about finally leaving the Inner Scouts who had been nothing but pain and suffering since she first met them, but there were also good times here.Good times that she had, had with her frinds that had been in her life before the scouts.With Molly and her old group of friends, but then, then the Inner Scouts came.  
  
Serena sighed and pushed these thought away for another time, right now she needed to steel herself so she would be able to get on the plane.If she didn't do it now she wouldn't ever be able to again.  
  
"FLIGTH 46 TO NEW YORK NOW BOARDING, FLIGHT 46 TO NEW YORK NOW BOARDING!" came over the inter-com.  
  
Serena, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru got up and walked toward there flight exit.When they got to the door Serena suddenly came to a stop, she was scared.As if reading her mind Setsuna and Haruka both gently took her hands and stirred her toward the exit door.They all stepped on the plane together and found their seats.(AN:In first-class of course.lol)  
  
As the plane took off Serena looked at Tyoko for what she hoped was the last time.  
  
She was going to America to start over, start over and get things right this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On the horizon, the sun was just begenning to come out and as a brand-new day began, a horrible chapter in Serenity Crystal Lunaria's life ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! I'm finally finished with chapter 3!!! I didn't know if I would ever be.I am happy with how this turned out and I hope that all my readers think the same.Well, untill chapter 4 folks!!!!!!!  
  
Also a special thnaks to all my reviewers! Without you all, I never would have gotton this far!  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Angel Of Twins  
Carolin Rocha  
Somebody  
Sailor Omega/White Valkerie  
Luna2  
Moon  
Mi-chan  
Vega  
Star Chaser  
Serenity Bliss  
Tonamiann  
  
And to everone else who took time to read this, I am truly grateful! 


	4. The Inners and The EnemyJoin

I know that I have been gone for a while, but I have been seriously busy!!! Things are getting tough at home and I have not had the heart to write lately, plus my mom's new boyfriend JUST WON'T GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!! But now I am back with chapter 4, I hope some of my more faithful readers are still with me.  
  
Can't Run Away From The Past-chapter 4- The Enemy and The Inners........Join.....  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"How could we have done something so stupid?"asked Mina, after everyone snapped out of the shock they had been in.  
  
"I don't know but now how are we going to deffend Tokyo? Whithout Serena, the enemy will be able to beat us. What are we going to do?"babbled Ami worriedly.  
  
"Well, since it was her own fault that she never told us who she was then we don't need her!", that was of course said by Rei.  
  
All of the Inners seemed to agree with this statment and stoped worrying about how to get Serena to forgive them.But then Lita said, "How are we going to deal with the enemy though? All the enemys seem to want to Serena or the Crystal, so that means we should be safe right?"  
  
Luna answered," I am not sure but I don't see why we ever wanted to "protect" Tyokyo in the first place.Everyone here is so weak."  
  
Starngely no one in the room found this statment strange, it was as if Luna was just saying that Tyokyo was having nice weather.Darien, who had been quit the whole time suddenly grined and jumped up saying that he had somewhere to be soon. That ended the meeting and everyone went their sepret ways not noticing that Darien was still just standing in the middle of the room, grinning to himself, an evil grin.  
  
He said something under his breath, and dissipeared in a burst of black rose petals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the dark reaches of space, an evil laughter was heard as Evil Prince Darien shared his news that the Inner Scouts were falling for the spel that had been put of them.It was the spell that made them turn against their Princess and against the goodness of light.(AN:I hope that this will tell you why cape boy didn't try to save Sailor Mercury when she almost got blasted, Darien is already evil.He has been since he broke up with Serena.)  
  
"So the scouts are finally starting to turn against the light? Good, you have done well so far Prince Darien, but it is not over yet, the Inners are still pathiticly weak, you must train them, make them stronger. Then will we be able to finally be able to put a stop to the Little Moon princess and her search for never ending hope.(AN:I am a X-Men freak too, can ya tell? I'll give props to anyone that can guess where the last saying came from.)" said an evil, evil voice, filled with venom.That voice belonged to Rubyite, the last remaining being of the Nege-Vorce, she had only just ecaped with her life at the end of the battle against Princess Serenity and Evil-Queen Mattilia.(AN:I know I had to have spelled that wrong, but oh well.) After spending monthes of just laying aorund, healing.Rubyite had gone a found herself a whole new bunch of evil beings to rule over, and thus The Ring Of Evil, was created.Ever since she had been bent-on avenging her Queen, by taking over the Universe and to do that she must first gain Serenit's alis, the ones that she liked least.  
  
"I thank you my Queen, and I can assure you that those pesky Inners' will soon be comming over completely to out side, the winning side.And I believe it is safe to say that soon we will be strong enough to send a warning to the Princess Serenity." said Evil-Prince Darien.....evily.  
  
"Good", laughed Queen Rubyite," very good, for soon I shall be all powerful!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahhah!"  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know, this is my shortest chapter so far, but as I said before I haven't been very inspired to write lately.Also this was just to give more depth to the the plot-line, my next xhapter will be much longer, I promise. I need an editor, not just for this story but for all seven of them, anyone interested then say so in a reivew and then email me, or just email me and tell me.My email address is at my homepage at Fanfiction.net(duh! lol). An Editor would be great to have, and to the person that will be my editor, you will get much thanks in any story you help me with. 


	5. A Horrible Deed

I know, I know, it has been almost a year since I have posted a new chapter to this story. But, now that I have much more time a motivation (also since I practically live in my room now.) I will be writing a lot more on this story.  
  
Chapter 5- A Horrible Deed  
  
"We are here Serena, wake up.," said Haruka as she shook Serena to get her up. She had fallen asleep about five minutes into the plane ride. No one could blame her either, she had gone through a lot in the past 48 hours.   
  
Serena woke up and glared at Haruka for waking her up when she had just begun to get really comfortable. She yawned and stretched her arms, "accidently" hitting Haruka on her shoulder, rather hard. She laughed as Haruka winced, and then they both stood up to get off the plane with the others.  
  
"So what do we do from here?,"asked Hotaru, as they all walked out of the Airport.  
  
Everyone looked to Serena, thinking and hoping that she had a plan. She looked sheepishly back at them, she had forgotten that part. Luckily Setsuna had expected something like this to happen, and since she is rich, as well as the Time Mistress, she had already bought this huge apartment. It was on the top floor, and they owned the whole floor.  
"Don't worry about that guys, I already took care of it, it's down town. Lets go."  
  
Setsuna called a cab and they all clammered in, and then drove to their new home. To start a new life, and hopefully get of the painfull memories that came with the past.  
  
************************  
Back in Tyoko, the scouts were not doing as well as the others. They were begenning to turn evil, and were turning their backs on the city of Tokyo. The city now looked barren and forgotten, some buildings were standing, some were not.   
  
Back at the temple, the scouts were gathered. They weren't talking about scout business, they were just lying around, doing nothing. They seemed, bored.  
  
"Are you girls finally ready to completely join Rubyite? She will be glad to have you, as her minions.,"said Darien, walking into the room and sitting down. All the scouts looked up at this, interest showing in their eyes. 'It is working! Those fools! They will bend easily to the will of the Negaverse.,' Darien thought to himself.  
  
"Well, there is nothing better to do, so I will.," said Makoto, standing up and going near Darien.  
  
All the other scouts agreed and they walked over to Darien, who called a portal that took them to the Negaverse. A passerby stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the blood-curdling scream that came from somewhere far away. Is was the sound of one losing their soul.  
  
*********************  
In New York, Serena shot up in her bed. Her pillow and pajamas were drenched in cold sweat. Serena got up and went to sit in front of her mirror. Speaking outloud to herself she said, "What happned? I feel like my soul was just ripped out, multiple times."  
  
Then her eyes turned wide and she screamed, it was that feeling again, except much stronger this time. Her screams awoke the rest of the girls, and they came running into her room.  
  
"What is wrong Hime-chan? Why did you scream?," asked Setsuna worridly.  
  
"The scouts, they are evil or dead. I can no longer feel them.," Serena wispered, her eyes wide.  
  
All five girls looked at each other, knowing what had to happen. They would each need to train and become stronger, for there was a greater evil brewing, far greater than anything they had ever faced before.  
  
********************  
Sorry, it is so short, this is just to give more of an idea of the plot. I hope that the next chapter will be much longer, but this time, yall don't have to wait a year for it! LOL, till next time. 


	6. Three Years Later

Hey people! It is Christmas holidays and I am ready to update!! Who knows, this story might even be finished by the time we go back to school!! Ok, yea....I will be doing dedications from now, in each chapter, in all of my stories, to the people that have helped me, been there for me, gave me ideas, or the people that I.......like. Just to keep from confusing you all on what to call me, just call me Hecate-chan, no matter what my pen name is, ok?  
  
Can't Run Away From The Past  
Chapter 6- Three Years Later  
  
***************  
Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to the girl I see as my long lost sister, Serenity Elizabeth! She fully supports all my stories, and is a really great friend!!   
***************  
  
Hecate-chan: Hello all!! I would like to introduce everyone to my muse, that finally came out of hiding, Marcus Flint!!! And don't worry, he went to the dentist and got his teeth fixed!  
  
Marcus: ::sighs:: Hello everybody, I am Marcus, and I have very straight and pearly teeth.  
  
Hecate-chan: Jeez, don't be too cheerful! Party pooper!  
  
Marcus: What party??? I am trapped, or stuck, with you until you let me go! And I want my wand back! I can't do anything with a rubber chicken!  
  
Hecate-chan: Hahahaha, it serves you right! He tried to put a hex on me......with a rubber chicken!! Hahahaha!!  
  
Marcus: ::blushes and glares at Hecate:: Can we just get on with the story??   
  
Hecate-chan: Sure, lets get it on with!  
  
Marcus: ::rolls his eyes and sighs again::  
  
*******************  
  
**************************************************  
  
Three Years Later.......  
  
  
Ever since that night, the night that Serena had felt as if her very soul was being ripped out, she had changed. She became harder, and colder, and trained almost every day and night. She had kept her look, because she, and everyone else, thought is suited her. Serena acted much more like a leader, than she had ever been permitted to, thanks to her "mother". It seems that her mother had practically rewritten the past, to her suiting. Serena didn't have all of her memories back yet, even though she was never reborn, but she enough to realize what was really true about the past.   
  
She had never been in love with Prince Endymion, she had in fact thought him a disgusting pig. When she had found out that they were to be married, she had almost ran away from the moon. She couldn't because her so-called protectors and friends, had been given orders to keep two eyes on her at all times. The Outers had been protecting their outer posts, so they didn't even know she was engaged, until the rest of the Solar System did. When they came back to the palace, they were as angry as Serenity. The Queen sent them back to their posts as quickly as possible, saying that she was worried their was a disterbence. It was a fat load of bullshit and she knew it, so did they.  
  
Back then, the Inner Senshi hadn't been as harsh on her as they were on Earth. It probably because she was Princess of the Moon, and next in line to the throne. But they had always done the little things that let her know how they felt about her, well ever since she had turned twelve. Before that, they had all been the best of friends, she didn't know what happened to them.  
  
There were times when it seemed that everything in the Moon Kingdom made perfect sense, and then there were times that there were these memories and thought that completely eluded her. More like a someone....but she didn't know who.  
  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts when Hotaru came into her room and jumped onto her bed. Now 18, Hotaru had just finished high-school and was waiting on accseptence, or rejection, letters from the colleges she had applied to.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up! Is breakfast ready yet?" asked a sleepy Serena. There were dried tear stains on her pillow from the pain of re-living her memories. She hardly ever cried now, she didn't have the time, or reason to.   
  
Serena got out of bed, shooed Hotaru out of her room, and began to get ready for the day. She walked into her walk-in closet and picked out a silver halter top, a pair of low riding blue jeans, and a pair of knee-length army boots. For jewelry she picked out a simple diamond necklace, a few silver bracelets for each arm, and dark purple ear rings. Her bellybutton ring was dark purple, as well as her tounge ring. Finished with clothes, she turned her attention to her hair. It was still dark purple with the silver streak, but it was now down to her calves. She snapped her fingers and her hair was suddenly all in thick spider braids. She went over to her dresser and got a hair bow, then put her braids into a low pony tail. Hearing her name being called for breakfast, she walked out of her really large room, and into the spacious kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Bunny, do you want some pancakes?" asked Michiru in a motherly way. Michiru had continued to play the violin for crowds and was now world known for it. She also taught music to little children on weekends.   
  
"I'd love some, thanks Mich!" exclaimed Serena happily, putting thoughts of her memories aside for now. She sat down at the table, beside Haruka and Setsuna and began to drink the coffee that Haruka had placed in front of her.  
  
"That's an interesting hair style, where did it come from?" asked Haruka, nonchalantly. Haruka still played the part of over-protective brother, or rather sister, but not as insufferable as she had been a couple of years ago. She had lost interest in professional racing, because it was so easy to beat all the boys that thought she was just a wimpy little girl, and had taken to performing with Michiru, as a pianist. They were both know worldwide, and people came from all over to see them play. Haruka still looked the same and still called her that childish nickname, "Koneko".  
  
Serena answered, "Actually, I saw this women wearing her hair like this, just a lot shorter, and I'd thought I would try it out. It stays out of my way like this, and it looks really cool."   
  
"I like it, it goes with her sense of style, and it will look really cool with her senshi uniform!" exclaimed Hotaru. She was now a high-school graduate. She was interested in becoming a doctor, a chance to be able to use her special healing powers, powers that had once almost cost her, her life. She had taken lessons from Michiru and learned how to play the cello, and she had become unusually good at it. Every time Hotaru played, she felt at peace with herself, and at peace with everybody else.   
  
"I agree, Hotaru, both you and Serena have a great sense of style, if I do say so myself!" exclaimed Setsuna, who had followed her very long dream of becoming a fashion designer. She played no instruments, but the clothes she designed were breath-taking. She made all of Serena's clothes.  
  
"I know, I know! Hahaha," Agreed a laughing Serena. She also played some instruments. Michiru had only taught her the violin at first, but as Serena progressed, she became more and more interested in music. She also played the piano, the piccolo, and the flute. She didn't play better than Haruka or Michiru, but she played differently. Michiru expressed the beauty of life through her music, and Haruka expressed her emotions through the piano, but Serena bared her soul through her music. No matter what she played, it made you want to cry, even if it was supposed to be a cheerful piece. It was as if she were trying to tell you something, but you could never figure it out, or maybe you just weren't the right person. The look on her face was the look of someone who had lost their other half, but she never noticed that she looked like that, no one had ever told her.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" asked Haruka curiously.  
  
"We are going to go to the time gates and train. I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon, I just don't know what it could be. We must be in top condition for whatever it may be, and on guard at all times," clarified Serena, taking action as the leader of the remaining Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Ok, your the boss, so lets go," Haruka quipped and stood up and dropped her dishes into the sink. She would clean them later.  
  
Everyone went to stand behind Setsuna who called forth a portal, which took them to the time gates. She didn't have to be there 24/7 anymore, because Serena had given her a magical lock that would lock the gates securely against anything that dared try to inter without the key, which just happed to be her time key.  
  
The next thing everybody knew, they were all in a vacant dimension. It was all gray and foggy, the perfect place to train. "Alright everybody transform!" shouted Serena and they all took action.  
  
Michiru went first," Neptuno Oceano Transformacion!"  
  
Her celestial uniform was a lot different from her old one. She no longer had a tiara, rather an 4 sided star. Her skirt was shorter, and was now a light aqua green color, as well as her gloves, which came up to 4 inches past her elbows. Her boots were no longer shin length, instead came up to her thighs, and were very dark blue. She had on a black choker that had the insignia of Neptune on it. Her bow now had her own crystal in the center, it held a power that was like her emergency power, for if she could do no more, then she would unleash an attake that would more than likely kill her. Her hair was now longer, going down to her waist, and up in a high ponytail. She was now Marinero Neptuno.  
  
Haruka went next, "Urano Cielo Transformacion!"  
  
Her skirt was shorter than her old uniform and was now a beige color, as were her gloves, which were the same length as Michiru's. Her boots now came up to her knees, and were dark blue as well. She also had on a black choker with the insignia of Uranas on it. She also had a crystal on her bow that would do the same thing as Michiru's crystal. Her hair was the same. She was now Marinero Urano.  
  
Next came Hotaru, who shouted, "Saturno Cadaverico Transformacion!"  
  
Her uniform was darker than everyone else's. Her skirt was the same short length, and was a very dark purple, almost black. Her bows, choker, and gloves were the same color. She had a crystal as well, though it held a bit more power than the other two scouts. Her hair just brushed her shoulders, and seemed to flow back, though there was no wind. She was now Marinero Saturno.  
  
Setsuna was next," Pluton Misterioso Transformacion!"  
  
Her uniform was different from the other scouts that had transformed. Her skirt was longer than the others' and was raven black. She had a choker on as well, but instead of just having the insignia of Pluto on it, she also had a small picture of the staff of time intertwined with the insignia of Pluto. Her bow did not have a crystal, because most of her last minute power came from her time staff. Her boots came up to her knees and were black as well. Her gloves were only wrist length, and were a deep emerald green. Her hair was hip length and half of it was in a bun, while the rest of it flowed freely. She was now Marinero Pluton.  
  
Serena went last,"Fenix Paradisiaco Transformacion!"  
  
She looked a whole lot different. Her skirt was the same short length, but it was a multitude of red, black, and silver, all sort of clashing together. Her gloves went only to her elbows, and were a deep, deep blood red. Her choker was dark silver, with the insignia of the moon, sun, and pheniox all intertwined together. Her boots were the same length as Michiru's, but were black instead. Her hair was still in the braids she had, had them in, but they weren't in a low ponytail anymore. They were just flowing, going down to her calves, even in the tight spider braids. She was now Marinero Fenix.  
  
The all grouped up, Serena with Haruka, and Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru together. Today they were just going to work on physical attakes, since they knew that their magical attakes could kill each other, or do some serious harm.   
  
Haruka and Serena were sparring, and Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru were working on battle techniques, when it happened. Serena suddenly froze, overcome with an almost unbearable pain. When she had felt as if her soul was being ripped out, all those years ago, was nothing compared to this. She had no idea what was happening. She felt blackness creeping up on her, and she welcomed it and fell unconscious.  
  
*********************  
  
Hecate-chan: Aren't I just so mean? That was one of my better cliffes, if I do say so myself! I just had to stop here, it has been way too long since my last update!  
  
Marcus: Wow, ya think?  
  
Hecate-chan: ::glares at Marcus hatefully:: Who asked you? You are just mad that you still only have a little rubber chicken, while I have your wand!  
  
Marcus: Yea, I still want my wand back!! But anyways, don't you think you are being just a little bit mean?? I mean, that is quite a cliffe, people will be angry at you.  
  
Hecate-chan: Well if they are angry at me, it means that they like my story! And besides, I am so bored with waiting for Christmas, I might even have the next chapter out tomorrow! I am getting back into the spirit of this!   
  
Marcus: ::smiling despite himself:: Ok, ok, I will stop nagging. As long as you give the poor readers the translations to the Spanish that you used. They are probably shaking their heads, with a what-the-fuck look on their face right now.  
  
Hecate-chan: Ok, you are right, for a change! I will give them the translations and then say goodbye.  
  
****************  
Translations-  
  
Neptuno- Neptune  
Oceano- Ocean  
Transformacion- Transformation  
Marinero- Sailor  
Urano- Uranas  
Cielo- Heavens  
Saturno- Saturn  
Cadaverico- Deathly  
Pluton-Pluto  
Misterioso- Mysterious  
Fenix- Pheniox  
Paradisiaco- Celestial  
  
Well, goodbye everybody, till next chapter!!! 


	7. A Talk With The Queen

Told you I would be back soon!! I am on a mission to get as many chapters as possible out on both of my stories, before I have to go to my grandmother's house on Monday. I have to stay there for 5 days!!! My mom is going' to New Orleans with her boyfriend to see a football game. That means no new chapters, or even me going to Fanfiction.net!!!! Oh well, that means ya'll will probably get at least three chapters on this story and Hermione's Secret, before I leave.   
************************************  
  
Hecate-chan: Hello people! It hasn't been very long, but I felt guilty about that cliffie!  
  
Marcus: ::rolls eyes:: Whatever.....  
  
Hecate-chan: He is angry because he can't come with me, he will be all alone in my room, until I get back.  
  
Marcus: I will not miss you! I am gonna get my wand back, and then get far away from here!  
  
Hecate-chan: ::rolls her eyes:: Sure, whatever. I am taking your wand with me, so it will be pretty hard for you to take it.  
  
Marcus: ::sighs and begins to sulk::  
  
Hecate-chan: Oh, don't worry, you will get it back soon enough, so quit pouting!  
  
Marcus: ::perks up:: I will?! When!?  
  
Hecate-chan: I dunno, when I don't need you anymore.  
  
Marcus: ::gets sullen again:: Whatever....  
  
Hecate-chan: Well, anyway, I am going to be using Spanish more and more as this story progresses, but I will have translations, don't worry. It is a way of practicing. Ummm...for other people that can read and speak Spanish, I know that I am not using the r correctly, my computer doesn't have the right font, because I am American. So sorry about that!  
  
Marcus: Dang, woman, take a breath!  
  
Hecate-chan: You are starting to sound like Wufei! Stop it!!!  
  
Marcus: ::backs off scared:: Ok........whatever........  
*************************************  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my muse, Marcus, because without him, it would take a lot longer to fill up this much space, lol. Now on with the story!!  
***************************************  
  
  
Can't Run Away From The Past  
Chapter 7-A Talk With The Queen  
  
  
"Where......where am I? The last thing I remember is sparring with Haruka..." said Serena, just now waking up. Her head no longer felt as if it was going to explode, just now a lingering throb. She was laying on hard marble floor, of where, she didn't know.  
  
Slowly pulling herself into a sitting position, she looked around. It was mostly all white, with a little bit of gray and blue. She couldn't really make out any certain shapes, just all blurry and washed out looking.   
  
Getting up proved to be ~very~ painful, and as she looked down at herself, she saw that she was wearing a black version of her white Moon Princess dress. It clung to her as her other one would, but this one somehow felt different, like it stood for something else, not the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"You finally awoke, little Princess, good," Serena heard the voice, but she couldn't see its body. She looked around some more, and decided that she must look quite the fool, just standing here.   
  
Walking forward, towards what seemed to be another huge room, she tried to call out to that voice again. "Hello! Who are you, and where am I?"  
  
"Why Princess, don't you reconize your home?" said the mysterious voice, dryly.  
  
"What are you talking about! I don't even know where this place is!"  
  
"I'm surprised! And don't you regonize your mother, when you hear her voice?"  
  
Serena froze, in mid-stride, and looked behind her. Sure enough there was Queen Serenity, sitting, as if she owned the universe, on a chair that looked like it was made of crystal. She looked the same, since Serena last saw her, a cuvining, evil, conning Queen of the Moon. Well, that was how Serena saw her, everybody else saw her as a sweet, wise, serene, and gentle ruler of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
"Why did you bring me here!? I thought I made it clear to you that I never wanted to see your ugly, conning, sadistic, evil, heartless, merciless face again, or this stupid Kingdom!!" screamed Serena, with a rage that surprised even herself. It did nothing for Queen Selenity though, who just continued to sit impasivley, and gaze at her daughter.  
  
"Why it was not I who brought you here, it was you."  
  
"Tell me, why don't I believe that?"  
  
"Perhaps because you don't want to...you are denying a lot of thing lately."  
  
Serena bit back her sharp reply and was just contented to glare at the older woman, hatefully and reproachfully.  
  
It didn't faze Selenity, as she just continued to stare, and stare, and...stare. Finally Serena couldn't take it anymore and exploded, "Tell why I am here! I hate this palace, I hate being a princess, and most of all I hate being the spawn of Satan, COMMONLY KNOWN AS YOU!!"  
  
"Temper, temper, that was always your most common fault. Got it from your father, I suppose," mused Selenity, more to herself than to the angry young women, across from her," You are here because I am supposed to tell you your next...mission, you could say. You are to go back to Tokyo, and fight the evil that is awaiting you," at Serena's glare-that-can-rival-Wufei's, Selenity rolled her eyes and gave out more information," Of course, it will not be the simple. There will be heartbreak, pain, dangerous secrets uncovered, oh and you must fulfill a prophecy, before you run out of time. The last part will come soon enough. That is all I am permitted to tell you."  
  
"That's all? What are you, some kind of crazy, schizophrenic, physco? As well as a horrific, sorry excuse for a Lunarian being, much less a mother!" screamed Serena, her rage reaching almost to its peak.  
  
That finally seemed to get a rise out of Queen Serenity, as she rose up out of her chair, her face contorted in violent anger. "What would you know!? You are still just a child, by our standards, and besides, you have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
"Like you would! You're dead, and have been since you stupidly sacrificed all the power of your crystal, for people that couldn't give a rat's ass about you, if you weren't Queen! Me being one of them!"  
  
"Oh shut up you stupid girl, you have no idea what you are talking about. You are still the stubborn, pigheaded, ambitious, disrespectful, rule-breaking, sorry excuse for a Lunarian princess that you used to be," whispered Selenity in a deadly soft voice. Serena didn't back off though.  
  
"Oh, and I guess I should listen to you? A cheap, low-down, lying, scum, schizophrenic, witch! And whatever respect I ever held for you, was lost after you set me up with that chauvinistic pig, who calls himself the Prince of Earth!!"  
  
Queen Selenity looked as if she could have said something very nasty, but she held her tounge and said instead, "We are wasting time with petty arguments, you must go, your "friends" are probably worried about you. Not that I care."  
  
"Fine then, let me go back, and I will try to forget ever talking to you period," said Serena evenly.  
  
Suddenly, there was another blinding white light, and Serena fell unconscious again, leaving the realm of the dead Moon Kingdom.  
  
***************************  
  
"Serena...Serena wake up!" called the distant voice of Hotaru, as she stood over the pale form of Serena.  
  
She stirred, and opened one eye, and said," Hotaru, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Just for a couple of hours, but you were tossing and rolling around, and talking in your sleep. Something about evil, mean, crazy, schizophrenic women," answered Hotaru.  
  
The others came rushing in and began to say a million thing at once. Serena had since then, sat up, and was now getting annoyed. "Hey, everybody! Shut...up!" she yelled, and they complied.   
  
"What happened Serena, you just suddenly started screaming and holding your head, and then it was as if you had died. Your body was so still and pale, and then when we got you back here, you started talking and moving around in your sleep," clarified Michiru, with a worried look on her face.  
  
Serena sat up straight and began to explain, "Well, apparently I was sent to the remains of the Ancient Moon Kingdom, though Queen Selenity said I brought myself there. Well, she said that...she said that we need to return to ~Tokyo~," when Serena said Tokyo, her hands clenched the sheets and she got an angry look in her eye," We are to do the normal thing, fight the evil that awaits us. Except she said that it will be slightly more complicated than that. There will be heartbreak, pain, suffering, and dangerous secrets, or something like that. She didn't say when we had to leave, but...I think we need to soon." finished Serena sadly, at the prospect of having to go back to the place she hated most on Earth.  
  
The other scouts looked shocked, and frowns marred every face. They too, had bad, even painful memories that centered around Tokyo, and they had no wish to return. Serena had her leader face on, with no emotions at all showing through, and her eyes were hard, cold, and emotionless as well.  
  
Setsuna was the first to speak up, " Well, for the sake of duty, we know what we must do. I am very sorry Serena, but we have to return to Tokyo, we have to."  
  
Serena bowed her head, and for a second everyone thought she was crying, but when she looked up, there was a determined look on her face. Though she hated it, she knew what she must do, duty before pleasure or pain. It would not be easy to just go back to Tokyo, for there ~were~ secrets that would be unveiled, pain, heartbreak and most of all, demons of the past to face. But through it all, she and her scouts, would be ready.  
  
****************************  
  
Hecate-chan: Sorry it is so short, but I really have to go, I still have last minute things to pack. Say bye Marcus!  
  
Marcus:....bye....::sad because he will be all alone::  
  
***********  
  
Till next time folks!!! 


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
Sorry to all who like my story. I am no longer going to continue it, because it is cliché and boring to write on now. I might continue it sometime in the far future I might not, but don't worry, I have no stopped writing completely. I now have three pen names, which are Light Hawk Dawn, Fairy Asphodel, and MistressSilverWings. I am not going to change my pen names anymore, don't worry. I am writing on an all new story, I have finished the prologue, but I am not sure which name I am going to put it under. It will be up later today, only hours after this is posted, just check all of my pen names and see. Thanks to all of those who encouraged this story, and I am sorry, but I cannot finish it now. Bye.  
  
MistressSilverWings 


End file.
